This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafiftyone’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR366W’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in July 2013. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ is characterized by early harvest date, the production of a large-sized, green, obtuse-ovoid berry and a large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafiftyone’ are very firm.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrafortytwo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,250) and the pollen parent is ‘06100-049-397’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2010. The date of first sowing was March 2011, and the date of first flowering was May 2012.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ was first asexually propagated in December 2013 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ differs from its seed parent ‘Sugrafortytwo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,250) in that harvest of grapes of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ starts about 12 days earlier at about July 14th compared to about July 24th for ‘Sugrafortytwo’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ also differs from its seed parent ‘Sugrafortytwo’ in that the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ has a larger berry at about 8.5 g while ‘Sugrafortytwo’ has a smaller berry at about 6.7 g. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ is similar to its seed parent ‘Sugrafortytwo’ in that both have a green berry.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ differs from its pollen parent ‘06100-049-397’ (unpatented) in that ripening of grapes of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ starts about 2 months earlier at about July 14th compared to about September 15 for ‘06100-049-397’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ also differs from its pollen parent ‘06100-049-397’ in that the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ has a larger berry at about 8.5 g while ‘06100-049-397’ has a smaller berry at about 6 g. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘06100-049-397’ in that both have a green berry.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ has similar berry color and harvest starts at about the same time as ‘Sugraone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,106), but the new variety cluster size is larger at about 800 g compared to about 625 g for ‘Sugraone’, and the new variety berry size is larger at about 8.5 g compared to about 7.5 g for ‘Sugraone’. The berry color of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ is similar to ‘Thompson Seedless’ (unpatented) but the new variety berry shape is obtuse-ovoid, compared to elongated for ‘Thompson Seedless’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ has a green berry color, compared to a red berry color for ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229) and a black berry for ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434). Harvest of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyone’ starts earlier than ‘Scarlet Royal’ and ‘Sugrathirteen’ and the new variety has a larger cluster and berry weight.
The new ‘Sugrafiftyone’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings, and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.